


New Memories

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, reference to canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds Nick on the detention level of the Helicarrier and decides its time that room held some good memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [prompt table](http://dazzledfirestar.livejournal.com/151061.html) for avengers_tables on LJ. Prompt: anywhere but the bedroom
> 
> This is all [dizmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo) and [Kiwi](http://www.eggreport.tumblr.com)'s fault.

It was actually the last place Phil expected to find him. If he was honest with himself, he avoided this particular part of the helicarrier himself, and he’d excepted Nick would do the same when it was possible. He hesitated as he walked through the entryway, pushing back memories of giant guns, gods and scepters. It looked like Nick was having the same problem, his gaze fixed on a specific spot of wall as he leaned against the railing.

It took longer than it should have for him to meet Phil’s eyes and he had a moment to watch the memories, the doubt, and the pain chase each other around behind Nick’s eye. He made up his mind a second later, tapping the comm. link. “Hill? Detention’s going dark for a couple minutes.” He didn’t wait for a response. He tapped in his security codes and the feeds to the room were dead. 

He crossed the space between them slowly. “Nick? Come on, you’re freaking me out here.”

“Sorry.” He seemed to shake himself off but he reached out and pulled Phil close, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “For half a second when you walked in…” He sighed and pressed his lips to Phil’s temple. “For all the fucked up shit we’ve done and seen… that day haunts me. That--” he motioned toward the wall. Phil remembered resting against it, fighting for breath; fighting to listen as Nick told him to stay awake. He remembered seeing fear in the eye of his best friend, his lover, his partner for the first time in years.

“I know.” He reached up, cupping Nick’s cheek. It said a lot about his state of mind that Nick leaned into the touch. “I’m here, okay? It’s over. We won.” He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and slowly deepening it.

Nick held him tighter as they kissed, humming softly before he leaned back to study Phil for a moment. ‘What are you doing?”

He shrugged, kissing Nick again. “Chasing away some bad memories?” He smiled, snaking his arms around Nick’s waist under his coat. “Maybe making some new ones?”

That got a bit of a smile. “New ones?”

“Yeah.” One hand slipped down on his hip, coming around and cupping him gently through his pants. “I don’t want this room to be what it is now.” Phil kissed him again and stroked his hand over the bulge that was slowly coming to life. “How about we turn it into that room where I sucked you off at work?”

Nick ran the pad of his thumb along Phil’s bottom lip. “You really want to risk that?”

“Yeah.” He pressed a kiss to his thumb. “Yeah, I really do.” He smiled, kissing his lips again and pulling at his belt. “I’m sure we can keep the room dark for another fifteen minutes.”

“Making it quick then?” Nick chuckled softly.

“Unless you want to get caught on the security feed…”

“No.”

“I didn’t think so.” He kissed Nick’s lips again before sinking down onto his knees and opening his fly. “Nick?” He pressed a soft kiss to the head of his cock.

“God…” Nick’s moan echoed a little in the large space. “Yeah?”

“I love you. I want you to watch me.”

Nick reached down, cupping his cheek. The smile on his face told Phil he knew exactly what he was up to, and he agreed. “What else would I want to watch?” Some of that pain from earlier crept back into his eye though. “I love you too.”

Phil stood quickly, kissing him deeply again. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m here. We won.” He punctuated each statement with another scorching kiss. He wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock, stroking him slowly. “You’re still stuck with me.” He smiled into the next kiss.

Nick smirked and shook his head, swallowing a soft moan. “Always thought it was the other way around.”

“Either way.” Phil smiled and sunk back down, flicking his tongue at the head of Nick’s cock before sucking it into his mouth. The sharp intake of breath made him feel a little smug as he worked his mouth down the shaft, pressing the tip of his tongue to every oversensitive spot he knew. 

They didn’t really have time to savor it, to make it something more than a quick and dirty blow job. The idea of getting caught was a factor but Phil pulled out all the stops, every trick he knew on how to get Nick off got played. He moaned around him, watching as Nick’s knuckles paled as his grip on the railing tightened. “Phil… _fuck_!”

There was something familiar about it all, though it’d been years since they’d had to sneak around, catching moments where they could, never sure someone was going to find them and find out. Phil thought maybe that would help remind them both that some things hadn’t changed; that what Loki did to him didn’t take him away. That they were still good, still there and still _together_.

Phil looked up at Nick’s hand settled on the back of his neck and he moaned again. Nick was lost in what he was doing, hips moving with the rhythm Phil set, head back, eye closed. He pulled back, eyes locked on Nick as he sucked hard on the head of his cock. “Come on, Nick. Come for me.” Before he got an answer he swallowed him down again, doing everything he could to get what he wanted.

Nick’s fingers twitched at the back of his head. “Phil… fuck… I’m—” It was all the warning he could before Nick tensed above him, a strangled moan leaving his lips has he came. Phil swallowed around him, getting a shiver for it and slowly worked his mouth up his shaft, licking and sucking until he was sure Nick was done. 

He slowly climbed to his feet again. He let out a soft, surprised noise as Nick pulled him close, kissing him deeply. “Thank you.”

Phil smiled into the kiss. “Any time.” Nick’s hand slowly slide down his chest—not pausing at the scar for the first time since he’d been cleared by medical—and kissed him again.

_"Agent Coulson, report. I need a sitrep on the detention level."_

Nick shook his head. “She’s got amazing timing.”

“Yes she does.” Phil frowned and tapped the comm. link. “We’re good here, Hill.”

“I’m turning surveillance back on.”

“Understood.”

Nick cut him off. “Agent Coulson will be going off duty shortly, Hill.”

There was a long silence. “Am I to understand you are as well, sir?”

Phil smirked. Maria was too smart sometimes. “That would be the case.”

“Understood.” He could swear she laughed. “Enjoy your afternoon.”

Nick hit the button on the comm. link. “Let’s go home.” He kissed Phil again, slowly and softly, despite—or maybe because of the cameras—as he got his pants done up again.

Phil smirked up at him, rolling his hips against Nick’s thigh just a little. “So did it work?”

“It worked.” Nick pushed off the railing and shook his head. “Never going to be able to look at this place the same way again.” Phil couldn’t quite help but think that was a very good thing. For both of them.


End file.
